


I'm Telling You

by Lawli_Pop



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Foreplay, Love, Reader-Insert, Relationship(s), Romance, Sex, Sexual Content, Showers, Smut, Smutty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-28
Updated: 2014-06-28
Packaged: 2018-02-06 15:17:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1862604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lawli_Pop/pseuds/Lawli_Pop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"I want you." He whispered, a delicious tingle running down your spine as his cool breath blew along your wet neck.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>"Do you...do you want me too?" Withdrawing, he turned his face back to yours, aqua eyes searching your own. </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Unable to speak you nodded. Yes. Of course you wanted him too.</i>
</p>
<p>Eren Jaeger hasn't been focusing lately, and there is a certain girl at the root of his problem...you! Unable to keep his feelings hidden, he decides to tell you how he feels about you. But while on his way he unexpectedly bumps into you, fresh out the shower. How could he resist now...?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Telling You

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so again, this is a story that was previously taken down on DA and has been relocated here :3 I really hope you enjoy, new reader or re-reader! Here's a bit of Eren action!
> 
> P.S. This is the second smut story I've ever written so I hope it's okay!

"Eren?"

"Hmm?" I looked up at Hanji, sat on the seat across from me, her elbows on the table and her head in her hands.

"Were you listening?"

"I, er... Y-yes of course!" I could feel my face heating up with colour as I tried to stammer out my lie. In actual fact, I'd no idea what Hanji had just said.

_Damn it, what's wrong with me? I'm not usually like this..._

Even as I thought it, I knew exactly what was wrong with me. Recently, I just couldn't keep my eyes away from her...

"Hey. Brat. Keep your eyes over here." Flinching I tore my eyes away from her again to look at the Corporal, a slight frown touching his features as he glared at me.

"We need you focused."

"Yes Corporal!" I saluted. He'd caught me hadn't he... But still... I cast one last look over at the other side of the mess hall where my friends sat... Where _she_ sat...

Mikasa, Armin, Jean, Sasha and Connie were sat with her, all together chatting away as I sat with the squad leaders and squad Levi. Jean suddenly leaned into [name]'s side and whispered something in her ear. Her beautiful [e/c] eyes lit up as she laughed at whatever he said...

My fists clenched involuntarily.

Stupid horse face. Thinks he's smooth as hell. He won't worm his way into her good books, I can't let it happen!

Frowning, I turned my head away from the scene. That was it, my mind made up. I had to talk to her later!

-

Humming to yourself, you let the lukewarm water run over your skin, massaging out any pain or tension you felt in your body. Levi knew how to push hard, and today you were completely worn out. 

Thankfully you had this shower to help ease your tensions. Shutting the water off, you reached for your rather coarse towel and wrapped it round you, leaving your hair uncovered to hopefully dry faster. 

_Hmm...where have I left my clothes...?_

Looking around the spacious room, you couldn't find the little bundle anywhere.

_Oh great, you have got to be kidding me. I can't walk back in just a towel! If Jean saw me I'd never hear the end of it._

Despite your best efforts however, a thorough search of the room hadn't been successful.

Heaving a heavy sigh of frustration, you pulled the towel tighter around yourself and stepped towards the door. Taking a couple of deep breaths, you opened it quickly, planning to run as fast as possible back to your room to retrieve some items of clothing.

_Three two one... Go!_

Swinging the door open quickly, you dashed outside with great speed - colliding with someone. 

"Ah!" The person cried in shock.

You pulled your towel around you tight, praying it wasn't Jean. 

"[N-name]?" An embarrassed whisper came from behind you and you scrabbled up to face your fate. 

Standing there in front of you looking mighty awkward, was Eren Jaeger, his cheeks a dark shade of pink. His aqua eyes were firmly cast to the floor. 

"Eren I'm so sorry!" You gabbled hurriedly. "I can't find my clothes so I tried to run back to my room and-"

"Quick, come back in here." Eren ushered you to the shower room again, getting you out of anyone else's view first. Shutting the door behind you both, you stood awkwardly in the shower room.

A heavy wet steam hung in the air from your most recent shower, casting a white mist between you both. However, you could still see the pink tinge in his embarrassed cheeks.

"I'm really s-sorry to have barged you..." Eren mumbled to his shoes.

"It was totally my fault, I really should've taken better care with my clothes."

"I...I was coming to see you actually..."

"Oh? What's up?" You and Eren hadn't really had the chance to talk that much, what with him always having to follow the corporal around. So this was surprising news. 

"Uh, well...h-how have you been?" He scratched the back of his head, eyes looking anywhere but at you.

You frowned at him slightly, folding your arms.

"Fine..."

"Oh yeah, oh that's good, yeah..."

Pause.

"Eren what is it? Incase you hadn't noticed, I'm wrapped in a towel here, I need to get dressed."

_Oh believe me, I've noticed._ He thought half laughing, half bitter. _Why must God be so cruel?_

"Well...well you know recently... In well, recent terms..." He began. 

_Damn give me a Titan any day, this is the hardest thing I've ever done._ He almost rolled his eyes at himself.

"Yes..." You urged, very confused where this was going.

"Well for a while now actually..."

"Oh Christ on a bike Eren, spit it out!" You told him, but was suddenly cut off as a soft warm pressure brushed against your lips. It only lingered for a second, and then it was gone.

"I...I uh...really like you... [name]..." The pink returned to Eren's cheeks, but his aqua eyes scanned your face now for a sign. A sign of anything.

You were stunned. Softly you touched your lips with the tip of your finger, remembering the soft brush of Eren's. 

"E-Eren, I..."

"I get it... I'm sorry." The boy uttered dejectedly, turning to leave.

"Wait!" Your arm flung out before you could stop it and closed a hand around the boys wrist, stopping him for leaving. His searching gaze met yours as he halted in his tracks.

"Don't...don't go. Eren I...I like you too." You whispered, now it was your turn to cast away your gaze. 

Quiet footsteps approached as Eren stood in front of you, hesitant gentle hands in your shoulders.

"You do?"

Realising the truth, you nodded. And you had for a while, loving the moments where you had got to speak, always searching for him in a crowd, a little butterfly in your stomach when your stares met his. No longer could you hide it.

"That's all I need to know." He whispered, and again brought his lips down to yours but this time with more force, urgency and need. His hands slid from your shoulders, down your damp arms and resting at your waist, holding you closer to his strong frame. Your arms flew around his neck and you kissed back as eagerly, pushing your body flush against his, feeling the outline of his muscles through the thin fabric of his shirt.

Your fingers twisted in his dark brown head of hair, fingernails softly scratching causing deep grunts from the back of his throat. 

Eren broke the deep kiss, still holding you close but pulling his head back. You still stood in your embrace. As you lifted your gaze questioningly, your breath was taken away. There was something in his eyes, something sparking in those turquoise depths that sent a shiver down your spine. Something almost... _Carnal._

"E-Eren...?" You stammered.

His fingers tightened their grip on your waist and slowly he walked you backwards until your back was flush against the damp shower room wall.

"H-hey..." You mumbled, still aware of his burning gaze lingering on you. You were effectively trapped against the wall, his hips pressed against yours and his hands clasped on your waist.

You were going no where.

The fingers of his right hand softly trailed up the outline of your curve, along your towel which you gripped. His fingers stopped at the tucked make-shift fastening of your towel.

"What are you-"

With one quick flick of his wrist, your towel was undone, only being held in place loosely by your desperate hands.

" _Eren._ " You gasped, but in answer the boy ducked his head to the side and sealed his lips on your neck, softly kissing and sucking at the skin.

"Please..." Eren mumbled from the curve of your neck, unrelenting in his kisses, soft pink tongue darting out to tickle your flesh. 

"W-what...?"

"[name]... I want you." He whispered, a delicious tingle running down your spine as his cool breath blew along your wet neck.

"Do you...do you want me too?" Withdrawing, he turned his face back to yours, aqua eyes searching your [e/c] ones. 

Unable to speak you nodded. Yes. Of course you wanted him too.

"Oh [name]." And just like that his hands we're on you again, lips fervently crushing down to yours. A wanting hand slid through the slit of your towel and pressed against the warm smooth skin of your stomach.

Involuntarily you gasped from the sudden contact. With your mouth slightly open and slack, Eren took the chance to slide his tongue into your mouth, prodding against yours, enticing you to play back. He was invading your every sense, showing no signs of relenting. 

Slowly the hand that was on your stomach began to slip upward, tracing across your skin in a barely there manner. Eren's breath hitched and paused, stopping just before your breast.

"Mmm, go on." You instructed, pushing your chest out slightly and forcing his fingers to come into contact.

Eren groaned approvingly, wasting no time in filling his searching hand as he played with the soft mound and hard nipple. Suddenly he slammed his hips against yours in an automatic manner, and his arousal was apparent and demanding to be noticed, pressed against your thigh.

Your moans as his hands danced over your skin only spurred him on further, causing lust to over spill and completely cloud his mind. Your hands slackened their grasp on your towel.

"Drop it." Eren commanded, his tone deep and ragged.

You did as you were told, and the material slipped from your fingers and pooled on the floor around your feet. Cool air brushed over your now completely bare body.

"Is it my turn...?" Eren asked, a slight smirk curled his lips as he gazed at you hungrily.

"What...?" You asked, breathless, loving the way his eyes seemed to devour your body. He wanted you bad. 

Eren's long fingers wrapped themselves around your wrists and pulled your hands to his belt. His voice was shaky and reduced to a whisper, concentrating solely on your delicate fingers hovering over his rather uncomfortable erection. 

He'd shamefully fantasised about this moment over and over, and now... He gulped audibly. 

"I said, is it my turn?" He whispered, eyes fixated on your slim fingers.

Eager to please, you deftly began to undo his belts and his harness, however, you missed his bulge on purpose making sure not to even brush it.

Quiet gasps and moans of frustration kept tumbling out of Eren's mouth and his eyes were squeezed shut. It took all his strength not to sway his hips to come into some sort of contact with your fast working fingers. Soon his belts were off. 

"Ugh, [name]..." He almost pleaded.

Your own passion igniting, you tore at the buttons on his shirt, yanking the fabric away from his body. 

Eren's breathing came in rough ragged pants from his excitement and he stripped himself of his trousers, just as eager as you were. He was left in the soft flimsy material of his underwear.

Slowly you got to your knees.

"Fuck..." Eren breathed, watching you with an excitement that was clear in his eyes as well as his pants. 

Your fingers hooked into the waistband of his boxers and pulled slowly, releasing him finally from the uncomfortable strains of his clothes. 

Wrapping your fingers around his base, slowly you began to tug, teasingly softly on the silky skin.

"A-ah!" Eren stumbled over your name, his palms coming into contact with the wall your had previously been pushed against. One hand entwined itself with your hair, stroking it and pulling on it gently as pleasure rolled over him. Your speed increased, much to Eren's delight.

"M-more." He begged, totally lost in his pleasure.

A glint sparkled in your eye as you drew Eren's shaft closer to your face. Sticking your tongue out, you ran it along the underside of his shaft slowly, licking along every bump and smooth skin.

"Ah!" Eren's eyes flew open as he glanced down at you in wonder, his legs spasmed from the sudden shock of your tongue.

"[name!]" he gasped. 

Spurred by his reaction you opened your mouth and slid it along him, fitting in as much as you could of him. A salty taste that wasn't altogether too unpleasant attacked you taste buds. 

Eren groaned deep, his fingers tightening in your hair as you slid your lips up and down, along his length. Your tongue flicked out with every stroke, covering him all as best you could.

"Fuck." He hissed, his hips thrusting forward automatically, hands tugging on your hair to guide you along himself.

"Just...ah, just like that..." He moaned, hand gripping against the wall to keep himself propped up. 

"W-wait! I'm close!" He gasped and you withdrew your lips immediately, a satisfied smirk rising to your face. 

Eren lowered himself to the ground, his breathing slowing as he managed to regain control of his impending release. 

"Right, your turn." And without anymore warning he ducked in between your thighs, holding them apart with strong determined hands.

"Eren!" You gasped in surprise, soon replaced by moans of pleasure as Eren's soft pink tongue flicked up and down along your most sensitive bundle of nerves. Searching fingers slid up your thighs, travelling downward and softly slipping inside of you. The onslaught of Eren's unrelenting tongue teamed with the rhythm of his slim fingers sliding in and out of you were too much...

"Come on [name], let go..." Eren mumbled from in between your legs and you listened. Legs shaking, you moaned as you road out your orgasm, hands buried in Eren's hair tightening. Finally your heart beat slowed and your breathing returned to normal pace, if a bit haggard. 

"W-wow Eren..."

"I've not finished with you yet." He smirked and lifted you and himself up, slipping his hands under your arms to stand you up. Your legs were still a little shaky from your orgasm, so he held you. 

"Legs around me [name]." Eren smiled, his eyes once again alight with passion and down right lust. Doing as he said, you lifted your legs up and wrapped them around the tan boys waist, your back pushed against the wall yet again. You could feel Eren's erection throbbing at your thigh and you shivered.

"You want this?" He asked, kissing your lips ever so softly.

"I so want this." You whispered back, totally sure. And with that, Eren shifted his hips and plunged himself into you.

"Ah!" You gasped, feeling yourself adjust around the intrusion. Unused to this feeling, but settling after a couple of minutes.

"You okay?" Eren asked, concern touching his features. 

You nodded eagerly and swerved your hips slightly drawing a gasp from Eren's precious lips.

"I can tell." He chuckled, and drew his hips back ready to thrust into you again. He started slow at first, giving you both a chance to get accustomed to this feeling. 

His lips locked around your neck again, sucking lines from your neck to your collar bone, dipping down to the tops of your breasts...

"Eren..." You breathed, and the boy slammed into you with more force, desperate for friction. His moans mixed with yours, your body heat warming up the room even more than before. Soon his need was relentless, thrusting into you with as much speed as he could, sliding in and out of you with ease. 

Your hips bucked up to meet his and the soft wet slap of your skin meeting could just be heard above the groans and moans falling from each other's mouth. He was pushing you higher and higher....

"Fuck, [name] I... I can't hold on much...much longer." Eren panted into your neck, dark brown strands of fringe sticking to the beads of sweat that decorated his forehead. 

Your fingers clutched into his back desperately, leaving light nail marks. 

"Me...me either..." You panted, a familiar feeling coiling up tight in your lower stomach, demanding to be released. 

"I'm...I'm gonna...I... Oh _fuck_." Eren panted and a string of moans and fast groans of total pleasure fell from his lips, his last few desperate thrusts sending you spiralling into your own second orgasm. 

Eren's body collapsed against yours, panting heavily, sweat trickling down his body much like yours. Slowly he pulled himself out of you, and at once you felt hollow without him inside you, 

Strong arms fastened tightly around your waist, holding your shaky body steady. 

"Wow [name], that was..."

"Amazing." You finished his sentence for him. Eren lifted his head and looked at you, his aqua eyes looking content. He smiled.

"Exactly. Though..."

"Though? Though what?" 

Eren glanced down at both of your panting bodies. 

"I think you're gonna need another shower." He grinned.

"I think you'll have to join me Mr. Jaeger, you look as hot and bothered as I am." You smiled back teasingly. 

"I believe I am." Lacing his fingers through yours, he led you to the shower. 

Neither of you knew if you'd actually get cleaner however.

**Author's Note:**

> I Hope you enjoyed the story!~
> 
> Any comments/feedback is welcome, I am still learning how to write the smut after all :')
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
